johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 9: Twilight Princess
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Gamecube, Nov. 19, 2006) Summary Responding to the success (and even some negative criticism), Nintendo tried to make a darker and more mature Legend of Zelda game as it promised for the Gamecube. This is where they created this game. Story Deep in the Faron Woods, a farm boy named Link is about to perform some chores for the small village he lives in. But as he was about to deliver some commodities such as Milk to Hyrule Castle Town, the rest of Hyrule has been over-run by a strong force of monsters from another world known as The Twilight Realm, as Link was suddenly pulled in he turns into a wolf-like creature, and was founded by a strange being named Midna who helps him to liberate Hyrule as well as her own Twilight Realm. Link must embrace his destiny of following the Ocarina of Time Link and save the land of Hyrule. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay is very similar to Ocarina of Time, but it has more than just a few new features. Not only is the swordfighting much more dynamic, but so are a lot of the environments that Link must encounter on this particular adventure. Apart from new weapons as well as some re-newed features (such as the exploding arrow which was introduced in Link's Awakening). Link must also traverse a place that is in the sky as well as fight giant Tarantulas and even travel to Midna's home of the Twilight Realm. Link can also transform into a Wolf-like creature that can attack like a Wolf as well as pick up certain scents and even learn songs. Link can also learn new sword techniques that will help him in the more dynamic fights he will encounter in this game. Reception Twilight Princess, though not considered the best, but was still well received by fans as well as it's improved graphics and even better sword dynamics. The Wii version When Twilight Princess was released for the Gamecube, the console itself was reaching the end of it's prime and the Wii was just beginning to make it's mark. The Wii Version was fundamentally the same as the Gamecube version, but there were a few differences. The game was mirrored. Not only is Link right-handed (to sync with the Wii remote so the Remote is used for the sword play) but all of the locales in Hyrule are also flipped, all of the eastern locales in the Gamecube version are western in the Wii version and vise-versa. Trivia * You will meet a plus-size woman in the game named "Telma", you'll also disocver that she has a cat named "Louise". This is a reference to the famous movie: Thelma & Louise. * One of the resistance members: Ashei. Was designed to specifically bridge the gap between western and eastern looks. She has an Asian hairstyle and face and wears European knight armor. * When talking to the Fortune Teller: Fanadi to ask her for your fortune, she will talk backwards (according to the text) She will say things like "What am I talking about?" and will also say according to Link's love life "Wait....loading takes time." **More interestingly, Fanadi's name is derived from Farore, Nayru and Din. The Hyrulian Goddesses that created the world that were introduced in Ocarina of Time. *One of the more striking features in Twilight Princess is that Midna speaks in some kind of bizarre language every time she talks. Believe it or not, the dialogue spoken when Midna speaks is English and (something even more bizarre) the VA for Midna is Japanese voice actress Akiko Koumoto as some of her quotes are "I'll take you there with my power.", "What do you think about those who rule with sacred magic" and "I guess you're not so stupid". *The Fused Shadow, when assembled closely resembles Majora's Mask. There are several sources saying that the same mysterious tribe that made Majora's Mask also made the Fused Shadow. *The game itself was originally intended to be a sequel to The Wind Waker. But, Eiji Aonuma persuaded Miyamoto to have him working on another title that looked more realistic, something that was originally intended when making The Wind Waker. *The Twilight Realm was originally going to be featured in Black & White colors before being re-done to black, yellow and orange colors. *The owner of the Fishing Pond: Hena. Could be a descendant of the Owner of the Fishing Pond in Ocarina of Time. As she wears itchy clothes which make her scratch, but she will tell you that she's not quite sure of she is indeed a descendant. *''Twilight Princess, unlike previous LOZ games doesn't have the iconic Magic Meter, but in early versions of the game a Magic Meter was to be used and would be used when link turns into his Twilight Wolf form. Strangely enough, there's "Green Chu Jelly" (which it's purpose is to refill magic) when you are in the "Cave of Ordeals" . In the Gamecube version when you're in Room 19, just kill a Pruple Chuchu and scoop up the chu jelly before it disappears. In the Wii version, it's a bit more difficult to pull off as it requires both a yellow and a blue Chuchu to merge and then kill it and scoop up the jelly. The Green Chu Jelly has no description, let alone text. *The game's 7th dungeon called ''City in The Sky was inspired by a painting called Another World by M.C. Escher, as it contained creatures that look like the Oocca. *Once the game was completed, Nintendo wanted to have fun with their game and decided to put Miis in the Hyrule Castle Plaza. *The Fire Arrows (which are used by Bow-wielding enemies) were originally going to make a return as a magic arrow Link can use. But was scrapped, but remained in the game's code. But is only accessible by hacking into the game, and do not engulf the arrow or the target in flames. *Shiek was originally going to make an appearance in the game as there are concept art of Zelda's Shiekah persona. But this idea was scrapped, and it's unclear what Shiek's role was in the game. This design was the same design for later installments of Super Smash Bros.